The invention refers particularly to a motor according to the principle of an electronically switched reluctance machine, which is also known as a SR machine (called in English switched reluctance), which can be used as a D.C. motor and which can have an additional function as a generator.
The electromagnetic part (the stator) of the machine comprises an even number of electromagnets which are independent the one form each other and which are switched in such a way that they constitute two phases which are successively controlled.
A reluctance motor of this type is known from the international application PCT-RO 95/00012 (WO/96/09683).
This motor has a total of four electromagnets which are installed in opposite diametrical direction which constitutes the motor phases X and Y.
This machine produces the highest specific power referred to weight (W/kg) for a number of revolutions which is often too high for some applications (for example higher than 10000 revs/min).
From WO 90/11641, we know an electronically switched reluctance motor in which the stator has unregularly spaced poles which are combined in pairs. However, the poles of the rotor are regularly spaced from each other. The stator arrangement is configured so that reluctance paths between adjacent stator pole pairs are avoided so that no high switching frequencies are necessary.
The aim of the invention is to indicate types and examples for application of a simple, efficient and light reluctance machine with two phases which is appropriate for the fields of application where high power-weight ratios are required for a lower number of revolutions, hence for applications for which the delivered or picked-up torque (for generators) is high.
Because of its high performances and its low weight, this machine is particularly suitable for applications in the automobile industry.
Its use as a starter/generator for internal combustion engines is advantageous, whereby it can also have an additional function as an accessory drive. In this case, the rotor is connected with the flywheel of the internal combustion engine (or is configured as a part thereof), whereby the U-yokes are situated on the clutch housing.
Other fields of application are fan motors for the cooling fans of vehicles or in household, for example for washing machines.
This has the advantage that, even for a low number of revolutions, a high torque is available without torque decreases so that the reluctance machine according to the invention is particularly appropriate as a starter for internal combustion engines for motor vehicles.